gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock
Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock is the head of nephilim House of Hemlock, the former 2nd Captain of the Enochian Royal Guard, and second husband of Karou Morgan. He fought in the Mortal Mythical War and was known as something of a hero within Enochian lore. He is known for having faked his own death and has only recently allowed this truth to become known, despite its negative consequences. His faceclaim is Henry Cavill. He is a semi-active character in the current storyline. Appearance At first glance, Remus often comes across as perhaps rugged or a little roughed up. His hair is always just a little too long to be considered neat, his clothes always just ever so slightly disheveled, his face always unshaven. Most individuals do not realize he comes from such a noble and ancient bloodline upon passing their first judgement, as he is not the clean-cut, regal nephilim typically found in Enoch. This is perhaps part of his humbler upbringing, but it nevertheless reflects itself in his physical appearance. His facial features are angular, though his pale green eyes are usually soft and full of friendly expression. In terms of complexion, he is fair skinned with olive undertones. His hair is a medium shade of brown. He is of average height, being 5' 11'' and of athletic build. Character If judging Remus off appearances alone, he may come across as a rugged, rough and tough individual. While his gaze his kind and inviting, many still believe him to be an intimidating man. Upon speaking to him for the first time, people quickly learn that he is kind hearted and actually very friendly. He is easy to get along with and as a result makes new friends very quickly. Combine this with his honorable and loyal nature, and it becomes apparent that a friend of Remus' is a friend for life. He has very high moral standards and bases all important decisions off his own personal brand of ethics. - Many believe him to be quite stubborn in his ways as a result, as it takes a lot to sway him against his own values. While he is mostly serious, there are occasions where he finds himself eager to let loose and have fun, particularly when surrounded by the right kinds of people. As an extrovert, he enjoys large parties and social gatherings and finds he draws positive energy from the good vibes given off by those around him in any given situation. As a member of the guard, Remus is very active. When stressed or confronted with a difficult choice, he finds solace in physical activity. He believes it to be better than any brand of therapy there is and is known for saying 'the cure for anything is a long run'. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Due to the trauma he experienced throughout various periods of his life, Remus has suffered from PTSD for the better half of his life. The condition sometimes impacts him severely, sometimes it hardly bothers him. It is triggered by viewing gruesome sights or by the loss of other loved ones. Every so often, he will find himself plagued by nightmares of things he witnessed during the war. Abilities Remus is a trained pyromancer, meaning he possesses above average skill in the use of pyrokinesis and has spent years formally perfecting the ability. This means he is also capable of wielding all kinds of seraphimic weaponry, though his choice weapon is the broadsword. His personal broadsword, Brimstone, has been in House Hemlock for generations. The sword is something of a legend, having thought to have been secretly given to the nephilim offspring of the archangel Raphael. It is one of the oldest remaining true Seraphimic weapons and is the twin to The Bright Star, the sword of House Morningstar. Remus is widely considered to be one of the best classically trained nephilim swordsmen to date and his skill has made him something of a legend within nephilim communities. Family Being part of House Hemlock means Remus holds very traditionalist nephilim beliefs. He was raised a devout believer in Celestrisim and adheres to many very old nephilim cultural traditions. He married into House Morningstar, but renounced his position within it upon faking his own death in 2067. * Parents: Wilhelm & Paula Hoftstadt Hemlock * Siblings: Felix & Cornelia Hoftstadt Hemlock (Several nieces and nephews by his siblings) * Ex-Wife: Karou Irena Morgan * Biological Children: Cassandra & Matthias Morgan * Adoptive Daughter: Alessandra Morgan Relationship with Karou Morgan Remus and Karou first met during her first few weeks on the Enochian throne. The two were introduced as she was adjusting to her new role as Queen and Remus as he settled into a recent promotion as an Officer in the Royal Guard. At first, the two were rather indifferent towards each other, but as the mortal mythical war began to rev up and it was decided Enoch would need to be involved, they began to spend more time together - this was originally for military strategy meetings with other members of the Guard and Council, but eventually, the two became friends. At the time, Karou was still married to Enoch and so their relationship was purely platonic at first. Though Remus was very much attracted to Karou initially, being the honor-bound man he is, he never once even considered trying to pursue a romantic relationship with her. However, upon Eamon's disappearance and death, Remus and Karou naturally began spending more time with each other on a one-on-one basis. Still, this never took an especially grand turn towards the romantic. The two wrote to each other on a weekly basis while he was stationed in Alabaster during the war, and Karou was a very big supporter of his within the guard. It was she, in fact, who suggested his promotion to Second Captain. After the war, Remus and Karou became rather inseparable. Having both been through so much together over the years, they had a very special, understanding friendship. Remus would have done anything to protect Karou, as in his eyes, she was not only precious as the Queen of his city but as a person as well. Eventually, the two began having an affair behind closed doors - roughly around the same time in which there was talk of Karou potentially seeking out another partner in marriage. Terrified of winding up with someone like Eamon again, Karou was distraught and began to seek comfort in Remus, one of her only true friends in the city. One day, some few months after beginning their affair, Karou learned she was pregnant with their daughter Cassandra. It was not until then that she had considered Remus as a potential match, but the decision came naturally to her. Remus, being in love with Karou and overjoyed at the prospect of being with her and starting a family, proposed to her and the two were married only a month later. To this day, even after running away from Enoch and his family, Remus has still cared about Karou. Their marriage might have been cut short, but not a day goes by where he does not miss her. Relationship with Children Remus is notorious in his role as a good father to his children - both his biological children and his adoptive step-daughter. Very much a family man, he puts their needs before his own. He is closest with his eldest daughter, Cassandra - the two are very similar in their personalities and lifestyles. The two shared a very close bond when Cassandra was a child; she could be found following him around on guard duty from the time she was old enough to walk. It was Remus who first taught her the art of seraphimic swordplay.Category:Characters Category:Enochians Category:Celestials Category:Royals